Sirius Nightmares
by ForeverLovingToRead
Summary: Since Sirius could remember, he had been having horrible nightmares. But since he had started school, James had been the one to comfort him. What happens now that James has Lily in his life?


It didn't happen immediately, he used to wake up with his nightmares in the middle of the night and quietly crept down to the common rooms. Sirius had been having nightmares for as long as he could remember. They didn't happen every night, but they had increased since the start of his time at Hogwarts. He figured it had something to do with leaving his brother at home alone with those monsters that call themselves his parent's. It didn't matter though, Regulus was better at listening to what he was told and that would keep him out of trouble. But still, the nightmares keep coming.

It wasn't until just after Christmas break of this first year at Hogwarts that anyone found out about his nightmares. It was James. He had come down to the common room and just sat with him until Sirius was finally tired enough to fall asleep. When he woke up the next morning, there was James with his back leaning against the couch Sirius had fallen asleep against. The two boys had been friends instantly, but that night, that's what made them brothers and no one else was able to calm Sirius down after that.

After that first night, whenever Sirius had a nightmare, he would move one bed over and stay in James' bed the rest of the night. James had always been a light sleeper and was able to move over giving the second boy enough room to join him. They didn't say anything, James would stay awake until his best friend was able to fall asleep before also drifting off.

They did this for years. The nightmares lessened over the years, even more so after Sirius finally left his family to move in with James. They never talked about his nightmares, which was just a true show of how well James understood his best friend. Sirius didn't want to talk about them and if someone had tried to make him open up Sirius would have shut down. Maybe that's why they hadn't talked about what was going to happen now that James had started to date Lily.

It was during the middle of March and Sirius had woken up in a cold sweat. Behind his eyelids he could still see the bright lights of curses that made up his dreams. He sat really still for a moment, an attempt to regain his awareness of his surroundings. Slowly his eyes adjusted to the light and he was able to make out the out line of his dorm rooms. The bed next to him had the curtains closed but Sirius knew he would be welcomed. So his padded feet crossed the short distance from his bed to James'. As he climbed into bed he realized that there wasn't enough room for him and instead of James being right there, it was Lily instead.

With the dip the bed took with the added weight, Lily woke up. For a second Lily and Sirius looked at each other for a moment, then Lily scooted backwards further into James, who still lay fast asleep. This opened up just enough space for Sirius to be able to fit if he layed on his side. He hesitated, trying to tell her with just a glance that he was fine to go back to her own bed. Then she took one hand to pat the open area of the bed with a forcefulness that indicated he didn't have a choice other than laying down beside her.

Sirius gave her a grateful smile as he slid in next to her. Once he laid down she reached over to wrap her arms around him. It wasn't sexual by any means, it was comforting. His heart rate, which hadn't yet slowed since his nightmare, finally returned to a normal rhythm. His breathing relaxed and he felt himself slowly slip into sleep.

James was the first to wake up that next morning. He went to pull Lily in closer to his side but felt someone else in his bed. He got up slowly as to not wake up Lily and looked over her body to see his best friend. It was pretty easy for him to figure out what had happened, but that didn't stop him from realizing how perfect the woman before him was. Because there was no reason that she had to let him in. But she had let him into the bed and cared for him the way James always tried to. She had accepted his brother with all of his problems and in that moment, he knew she was going to be his wife because she was willing to take care of one of the most important people in his world and that was enough for him.

 **Hello,**

 **This is a quick story that I felt the need to write. Let me know.**

 **The Story Writer**


End file.
